Bouncer of zero
by red the creator
Summary: We all know how humans can be, horrible and heartless, no regard for human life, but we also know how great they can be, kind, compassionate and willing to protect what they love to the end, and in the city of rapture, the big daddy's are the ones that come to mind, so lets give a lonely little girl her own knight in rusty diving suit to look up to (in middle of redo)
1. Chapter 1: the summoning (redone)

**A/N hey guys!** **long time no see, I've decided I want to get back to writing, so here I am! I'm gonna redo this story and make the chapters longer and just try to make it better in general, so fans of this story, rejoice! its back! now without further ado, STORY!**

We all know how humans can be, horrible and heartless, no regard for human life, but we also know how great they can be, kind, compassionate and willing to protect what they love to the end, and in the city of rapture, as strange as it seems, the only signs of this in the depths of this fallen city are the big daddy's. Fathers and protectors to little sisters, they are the knights in shining armor of this dying city to these little girls. So lets take one of these knights of rapture, and give him another little girl to take care of, a little girl who is picked on constantly for her abilities, a little girl who always try's her hardest no matter what is thrown her way, a little girl who's parents couldn't care less what happens to her because shes a failure. A lonely little girl named Louise.

He wandered the halls of rapture sadly, longing for his little sister. when subject delta came through and escaped rapture, he took almost all the little sisters with him, including his. His thoughts went to his little sister _'Katie...her face...her smile...her laugh...how she would always find a way to cheer me up...how she would always do that cute little pout when she was annoyed',_ he couldn't take it, he fell to his knees and groaned up at the ceiling in pain at his loss _'why!? why her?!...she was all I had left, of before I came to this place, of before I became what I am, she was what held me together, every time I was knocked down, she was the reason I got up again, every day I contemplated whether I should just let the splicers end me, she was the reason I pushed on'._ he just sat there and groaned in pain for what felt like hours, until something made me stop, and contemplate if he had finally gone made, _"my servant that exists somewhere in this vast universe"_ he got up and started looking around frantically _'that was the voice of a little girl, a little sister!'_ he heard the voice again as a large, green oval appeared in front of him, startling him _"my divine, powerful, wise, beautiful servant, heed my call" he_ could hear the voice coming from the oval, he could hear a undertone of desperation in her voice, making him want to find her and comfort her all the more _"I wish from the bottom of my heart and add to my guidance...and please, appear!"_ he couldn't take it anymore and charged through towards the voice, heading through the oval and suddenly feeling the sensation of falling.

000000

There was a large explosion that knocked her back,she looked around frantically for what she summoned, and didn't find anything, and with all her classmates laughing and making fun of her, She almost broke down _'I failed, they're going to kick me out, how could I fail? I studied day and night for th-'_ she was pulled from her thoughts when a loud roar was heard from high above her, she looked up and was shocked to find what looked like a strange golem falling from the sky, she couldn't make out the details very well but its eyes were glowing a vibrant red. It started shifting in the air until its feet were facing the ground, it started roaring with what sounded like laughter right before it hit the ground, creating a large crater. For a few moments, everything was silent as everyone stared at the crater, the silence was broken when a large hand grabbed the side of the crater and started pulling itself out, professor Colbert pulled out his staff and pointed it at the hand as the golems head came into view.

 _'its eyes...they're beautiful...they shine like hell fire'_ she was so mesmerized by its eyes she failed to notice when it fully pulled itself out of the crater and started frantically looking around at the students before its shining eyes settled on her and it started moving towards her.

000000

He was surprised to find out that he was falling, from rather high up at that, towards...was that grass? he hadn't seen grass in years, he also noticed a bunch of people standing around where he was going to land, he grinned underneath his helmet and let out a loud roar, catching their attention if the looks of surprise were anything to go by. He activated his telekinesis plasmid and moved himself so that his feet were facing the ground,he was grinning like a madman, he hadn't felt like this in years! he started laughing with joy as he hit the ground, his weight breaking the earth beneath him, creating a large crater with him at the center. calming down from the rush and looking around the crater he made, he noticed an edge of the crater that looked sturdy enough to hold him.

He crouched down and jumped towards the edge and just managed to grab it, he heard a couple of gasps above him, he grinned as he pulled himself the rest of the way up, when he got to the top, he remembered what how he got here in the first place _'the little sister!'._ He looked around frantically, until he saw her, a little girl with pink her pink eyes, and she was looking at him in awe, he smiled and started walking towards her, but before he could get to her, a bald man got in his way, keeping him from her, keeping him from his **charge**. He growled and leveled his drill at the man, using his other hand to point to the side, indicating he wanted the man to move. The bald mans glare turned to confusion as he lowered his staff slowly and moved off to the side, watching him closely, he stopped growling and started walking towards her again. The girl finally seemed to snap out of her awe and noticed he was right in front of her and gasped before starting to crawl away from him, before he kneeled and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. She just sat there in shock for awhile, before he picked her up and put her on his back, before turning back to the crowd, who were staring at him.

The bald man was the first to snap out of it, turning to his new charge "well miss valliere, it seems you have summoned a most excellent familiar, now, its time to complete the contract" the man said, he didn't know what the man said about completing the contract, but his charge did as she tried to climb off him. He picked her up and put her on the ground, where she glared up and him when he put her down, and he couldn't help but find it adorable, she looked like she was about to do something before a look of realization and then embarrassment crossed her as she looked up at him "um...could you please kneel?" she asked, red in the face, I laughed again and she glared at me before I kneeled down in front of her. I was shocked when she kissed my helmet but then smiled wider, right before my arm started burning, i grabbed my arm and started growling, the feeling was like when I first injected myself with incinerate before I became a big daddy, my charge took a step back as a mark burned itself into my hand.

When the pain went away I stopped growling and looked at my hand, curious what caused it and was shocked to find a strange mark burned onto the back of my suits hand. I looked at my charge in curiously and she stared back, and we just stared at each other for awhile before the bald guy clapped and made us both jump at the same time "alright class, I believe thats everyone, you are dismissed". all the other people started leaving and my charge looked up at me, and I knew what she wanted before she asked as I picked her up and put her on my back "alright familiar, that way!" she shouted, and I laughed fondly as I started walking towards one of the large stone towers she had pointed to, _'something tells me my life just got a whole lot more interesting'_

 **A/N hey guys! woo! redone chapter one!, I hope you guys all like what I'm doing with the story, and sorry, because I'm redoing the story, the story might not match up from chapter to chapter. anyway, I'll see you guys next redone chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: the binding ritual

**A/N hey guys! back with chapter two of my story, hope you like it, oh also**

 **none of these characters belong to me!**

I roared in rage and confusion, charging blindly forward with my drill spinning, mid charge i was blown backwards by an explosion. I got up and first thing i noticed was that my little sister had been dragged away from me. My eye ports glowed red with a blinding light and using my telekinesis again i grabbed my little sister and brought her over to me."DADDY!" she exclaimed loudly and hugged my leg tightly when i put her down, i looked up at the surprised faces of the people who had tried to take away **MY LITTLE SISTER** and let out a loud defensive growl at them revving my drill.

*pov change Louise*

I looked at the golem shocked at his and the little girls action" professor Osmond?, can i finish the ritual now?" he looked at me with a shocked expression" u-uh y-yes of course!" he said while at the ready to fire a spell at the strange golem. I slowly walked close to the golem, not wanting to get impaled by whatever that sharp spinning thing was, " i dont mean to hurt you but i must to finish the summoning ritual!" its eyes changed from a defensive red to a cautious yellow,"GET AWAY FROM DADDY!" the little girl suddenly turned around thrusting something at me that looked like a needle in my direction. Right as i was about to lose an eye the golem grabbed her arm and patted her on the head" but mister bubbles!" the girl pouted up at the golem and gently kicked his foot. The golem let out what sounded like a laugh and looked back at me. i was stunned, it was clear that this golem was somewhat intelligent. I snapped out of my thoughts when it looked at me and nelt down to my level _" about time! insolent familiar" "_ my name is Louise DE Valerie, and with the power of the five elements, i bind you as my familiar! " i said and kissed the golems head, much to his surprise.

p.o.v change bouncer

the girl kissed my helmet,much to my surprise and was about to stand up when my arm started burning, it felt like something was being carved into my skin, i roared and glared at the girl _" what has she done to me?!"_ i thought right before it ended. I shot out my hand and picked up the girl and held her up "PUT ME DOWN FAMILIAR" she screamed at me _"familiar? whats that?"_ suddenly my little sister spoke my thoughts for me "Mr bubbles is wondering what a familiar is" she said with a neutral look while hugging my leg. The girl looked at me" "well Mr bubbles It means that until i die you will serve me, now put me down!" she yelled annoyed. i dropped the girl while my little sister glared holes in her head _" might as well...my old life was walking around a making sure my little sister didn't die, this shouldn't be so different"_ i thought following the girl. " u-uh well the spring time summoning ritual has ended, you may leave" after the old man said that most of the people flew off after waving a their sticks around or flying off on creatures which the only explanation i could come up with was Adam experiments.I heard the pink haired girl sigh "I wish i could fly back" feeling my natural instinct for my little sister kick in and grabbed her and stuck her on my shoulder" wha-? familiar! what do you think your doing?!" she yelled with a confused look,my little sister responded for me" daddy is carrying you when he should be carrying ME!" she yelled at me with a grumpy look on her face. I laughed and put her on my other shoulder" thank you daddy!" she said and hugged my head. I started walking in the direction the other people went while the two girls on my back started yelling at each other because i think my little sister insulted the pink haired one. i shook my head _"this is going to be a long walk"._

 **A/N hey guys! so i hoped you enjoyed chapter one, sorry if it isnt as good as the last one but if you did enjoy it remember to comment and favorite it and please give me constuctive critisism so i can see my mistakes and make my story better for you guys!**

 **anyways until the next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: father daughter issues

**A/N hey guys! sorry i havnt updated in a while,anyway! its here now, so enjoy and remember to review, favorite and follow**

 **now lets get on to the story! :)**

I stopped walking when i got to the tower the pink haired one told me was where her room was," familiar! carry me to my room" I rolled my eyes and walked into the tower and up the stairs until she said to stop and i put her on the ground. " Wait here familiar, i dont want you breaking anything in my room"she went in and was about to close the door when my little sister suddenly ran into the room and said "me and pinky need to talk, OK daddy?" then she shut the door, I was confused at what they would need to talk about but just waved it off as more of her strange little sister behavior, and turned around and sat down outside the door and fell asleep for the first time in years.

pov change Louise

I stared at the strange girl as she closed the door, as soon it clicked closed, the girl turned around with a look of pure rage on her face, her glowing eyes changed from yellow to a rage filled red. I stood still, shocked for a few moments until she started yelling at me " Don't you dare take daddy away from me!" she yelled, and then pointed that needle at my throat, i stared at it not moving so she wouldn't stab me," he's all i have left, and i'm not sharing him with someone as mean as you!" she said and pushed the needle closer to my throat. I was about to respond when the door was kicked in and my familiar came in and looked at what was happening and took the needle from the girl and took her into a hug.

pov change Bouncer

I'd woken up when i'd heard yelling and got worried so he was about to kick the door in when he heard what his little sister was saying and suddenly felt guilty, he'd made his little sister worry that he would lever her. But when he heard what she said next that's when he kicked in the door, fearing the pink haired girl might die if he didn't do something, knowing how protective she was of him as much as he was protective of her, so i kicked in the door and quickly looked over the situation, my little sister was looking at me in shock while her harvesting tool was pointed at the pink girls throat, who was still staring at it in fear of being stabbed. I quickly took the needle from my little sister and pulled her into a hug,she struggled to get her needle back for a few minutes but eventually stopped and and started crying into my helmet, _"i wish i could tell her that i'd never abandon her, but thanks to those dam scientists, all i can do is groan"_ i thought, and to my surprise she responded, " promise me that daddy" she said while crying and looked up at me "promise me you will never leave me" i wiped away her tears and nodded, a joy filled smile came to her face and hugged me tighter " your the best daddy, but i'm tired now, so can i go to bed daddy?" she asked and when i nodded she skipped over to the bed happily and jumped on it and fell asleep instantly. I laughed and turned my attention to the pink haired girl " familiar!, i need to be ready for class tomorrow and i refuse to sleep in that bed while your daughter in it, so move her!" she yelled at me with an annoyed look, but it immediately turned to fear when my drill started spinning, angry at her for almost waking my little sister up, but calmed down and complied " _it'll make me feel better knowing shes in my arms anyway"_ , so i went and gently picked her up in my arms and sat down against the wall and, after awhile, managed to fall asleep.

pov change louise

I looked at them for a moment before getting dressed into my night wear and got into bed and closed my eyes thinking _"my familiar is a bit scary, but at least he's obedient"_ a shiver went down her spine, _"that girl though",_ i decided to just not think about it and go to sleep.

I stirred from my sleep when i felt something poking my face,"get up pinky, i want to play" i heard someone say i opened my eyes,annoyed at being woken up only to see the little sister with a bored look on her face,standing over me. I sat up and went over to get dressed and responded " peasant, i dont have time to play, i have to go to class" but then realized that today was the day we were supposed to get to know our familiars. _"well i am curios about my new familiar, I've never seen a golem quite like it"_ he was standing near the door staring at me, i smiled at his obedience " let us go familiar, to the lunch hall" i said opening the door and walking out.

pov change bouncer

I stared at her and sighed, _"this is gonna be a long day"._

 **A/N hey guys! heres chapter 3 hope you like it, sorry if its not as good as previos chapters, and again sorry i havnt been able to update in a while i had stuff to do with school and didnt get around to it, but if you like it remember to favorite follow and review, and i'm open to constuctive critisism so i can make my stories better. goodbye until the next chapter! :D**


End file.
